The Beginning
by PotterAllTheWay64
Summary: A one-shot that explains how Link, the hero, is born. Please review and tell me if you like it! Might be more than a one-shot if I get enough people to like it.


The Beginning

**A/N: I found this sitting under my bed half sticking out and when I read over it I thought, "Oh my goodness, this is my best work ever." That just means that if you think it's terrible, then my work is crap. Well give it a read. I might continue it. I'm skeptical. **

* * *

As the sun rose slowly over Hyrule Field, the body of a large white stallion burst over a hill and galloped along a clear path. Its breathing was rough from a hard nights ride and its hooves were caked with mud.

The rider sat proudly atop the beast, his long sable cape whipping behind him. His hood was pushed back to reveal a dark, gloomy face with milky white eyes. It was apparent that the man had suffered much and scars across his tan face told of a violent life.

The stranger carried nothing, but a small bundle of cloth in his lap. One arm was wrapped protectively around the package while the other held the reins in a death grip. He knew his time was short.

After a few more minutes at a break neck speed a small river came in sight. It wound through the fields like a snake and disappeared into the tall mountain on the man's left. The sun glittered off the surface nearly blinding the man. Finally, to the stallions' utter relief, he stopped by the river and lifted himself stiffly from the saddle.

As the horse bent its head to gulp down the cool, clear liquid, the man cats a practiced eye around the bank. He shifted the package into the never ending bag around his waist. It fit easily in with the other items. Then he bent down to examine the mud.

If anyone else were to look at the wet earth, they would recognize nothing, but the tracks of wolfos, but the man had seen all of this is a dream. His eyes were shining with repressed tears as he straightened and looked toward the sun. "It is true…" he murmured in a choked voice. With strong sure, sure steps the man followed the river east, a smile on his grizzled face.

In the distance loomed a single oak tree. The river ended here. Its supply of water flowing from the mountains at the man's back and emptying into the monstrous lake before him.

The tree was bleached white by years of sunlight and harsh weather. The branches were bare and the trunk was lined with cuts as deep as the man's forearm. Still, the tree emitted an ethereal beauty that stopped the man in his tracks.

He looked back the way he'd come, but the hill he climbed blocked his view. Ignoring the feeling in his gut, the man removed the package from his adventure pouch and let the cloth fall away. He lifted the round object above his head with both hands and let the light catch it.

The orb shined with a thousand greens. Dark green, light green, the green of grass, of the tree leaves in the late summer. The world seemed to sigh in relief as the man presented his prize to the sky. People all over Hyrule looked up in astonishment at the display of light playing over their heads. For one moment, the world was silent.

Then the light disappeared and the man sighed. He couldn't even explain what he had felt r seen while holding the green stone. He only understood that this…thing had sired many brave men. He had never respected anything as much as this.

"_We knew you would not fail us."_ A voice spoke in his mind. It was a female voice so full of love. Cracking one eye open, the man gazed at the tree in awe. The voice did not scare him. He had heard them in a dream also.

"I would not disappoint my goddesses." He said aloud in a rough, scratchy voice. He knelt and offered the swirling green stone to the place he knew the goddesses to be. He might not see them, but he could feel their presence.

"_We chose wisely, sisters." _said another voice that held a passionate fire deep down. "_This one is no fool."_

The man was humbled by the praise. Intending to thank the goddess, he was abruptly cut off by another voice. This one was urgent and blew across his mind like a spring rain, clearing the dark worries in his mind. _"We cannot waste time. The Hero is to be born at noon. The soul is ready and so is Hyrule."_

_The Hero,_ the man thought. _The legends are true._ He glanced at the orb in his hands. It pulsed with radiant energy. He was holding the soul of Hyrules greatest hero. Which unlucky babe will bear the responsibility?

Without warning, the soul of the hero blasted into the sky like a Sheikah stone taking off. The last he saw of it was the wink of light as it disappeared into the heavens.

"_It is done." _Nayru's voice said. _"Din?" _the man could imagine the goddess turning to her temperate sister.

"_I'll oversee the birth."_ was the only reply she got. The man knew the fiery goddess had left when he felt cold air blow over from across the lake.

With a shiver the man stood. Knowing his audience was still there he asked, "What will become of me?"

The silence was deafening. Finally Nayru spoke up. _"You have lived a full life messenger." _The man gulped. _"We would be honored to welcome you into our realm."_

"You would kill me? After what I did for you?" the man said shakily. Fear making his voice rise.

"_Be calm brave messenger." _Farore said softly. _"It would happen eventually; without our help."_

"I'm not ready to go yet!" he cried desperately.

"_You are more ready then you believe. Our realm will offer you everlasting happiness." _Nayru soothed. _"Your sister is waiting for you, warrior."_

"She-she is?" he hiccupped. "Are you doing this because you don't trust I'll keep quiet?"

"_No." _was the immediate answer from Farore. _"We are doing this because your world is going to go through a difficult period of time. Being our messenger, you need not go through that. You will be safe with us."_

The man thought carefully. "What of everyone else in Hyrule? Aren't you going to protect them?"

"_Hyrule's savior is being born at this moment. That is all we can do. Even our powers cannot match against the physical force of evil in this realm." _Nayru's voice was faint in the man's mind. Soon he felt her leave the clearing, leaving him with Farore.

"_Do not be afraid of death. It is just the next great adventure." _ The man squinted at the right of the tree; sure he was seeing the outline of a floating woman. _"And do not fear for your country. The Hero is more than a match for evil."_

With a last sigh of breathe the man collapsed. His last sight had been a tall, beautiful woman in a bright green dress.

Far off, in the town of Crescentville, a baby cried as nursemaids wiped him clean. Din floated above the proceedings, her eyes shining with an inner fire. _"And it begins again." _She whispered. The candles in the room flickered wildly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! review to tell me what you think. And if you think I should continue it!**


End file.
